Dancing Under The Crazy Moon
by Micky Milky
Summary: "A-apa yang Akashi-san lakukan?"... "Kurasa kau tahu arti ciuman itu?"... "Ke-kenapa kau menciumku?"... "Insting, aku bergerak karena instingku ingin melakukannya, dan karena perasaanku menyukainya, kuharap kau tak terlalu idiot untuk terus bertanya apa maksud ciumanku..." FF AkaFuri, Yaoi... RnR Please


**Title :** **Dancing Under The Crazy Moon**

 **Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance** **,** **D** **rama,** **M** **ystery,** **T** **ragedy,** **F** **riendship, dan** **S** **ci-fi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer:** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing:** **Akashi x Furihata**

 **Length:** **Oneshort**

 **Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading**

.

.

 _Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dan tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa,_

 _Tidak ada apa-apa di sini selain kegelapan,_

 _Hukuman macam apa ini? atau ini maksudnya aku ditinggalkan di sini tanpa arti?_

.

Bunyi gemah suara langkah kaki memenuhi ruang sel yang gelap dan pengap, sosok pria berbadan kekar berambut hijau menapak satu persatu langkah menelusuri sel yang penuh dengan para pendosa baginya, garis rahang tegasnya seolah menampakan wajah rupawan bangsawan sebangsanya, mata beriris hijaunya menatap satu persatu makhluk tuhan pendosa yang meneriaki namanya dengan brutal.

"Midorima Shintaro, lepaskan kami, Brengsek...!"

Berseru kuat, mereka yang berada di dalam sel semakin brutal meneriaki caci maki untuk pemuda itu dengan tak hormat, tak membalas cacian itu, pemuda itu terus melangkah, kali ini kakinya berhenti tepat didepan pintu sel yang sudah berkarat dengan ruangan pengap dan gelap, sosok yang sangat dia kenal terkurung di sana, di rantai dan di belengguh dengan erat menandakan jika dia salah satu pendosa penunggu sel gelap itu.

Midorima membuka pintu sel dengan tak sabar, kakinya melangkah mendekat, bahkan saat dirinya sudah berada di depan sosok itu tak ada reaksi berati darinya, makhluk itu tetap arogan walau sudah menjadi tahanan.

"Aku datang untuk mengeluarkanmu, Akashi."

Akashi seijuuro menyeringai, kali ini reaksi itu cukup membuat Midorima tak percaya, lelaki berambut merah didepannya kini bahkan sudah menengadah, iris dwi warnanya menatap Midorima remeh.

"Aku tak perlu belas kasihmu, Shintaro."

Pemuda itu tetap brengsek, menganggap rendah semuanya tak tahu jika sekarang dirinya lebih rendah dari apapun.

"Kau tak berubah walau sudah di tahan ratusan tahun lamanya."

Seringai pria itu kembali mengembang bahkan lebih terlihat menakutkan dengan wajah tampan rupawannya. Midorima tak gentar, berurusan dengan pria ini bukan kali pertama baginya.

"Tak ada yang berubah? Kau benar, aku memang tak pernah berubah."

Iris emas dan merah itu menatap Midorima tajam, pria berkacamata itu menaikkan kacamatanya dengan telunjuk, jika begini terus mungkin apa yang menjadi tujuannya untuk berada di sini tak akan pernah terucapkan.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk membuat masalah, aku kemari hanya untuk menawarkan penawaran yang bagus. Apa kau ingin?"

Akashi menatap pria di depannya, kini seringai di wajah rupawannya menghilang digantikan dengan raut serius di wajah itu, manik emas dan merahnya tak sama sekali terputus untuk menatap Midorima. Bawahannya dulu sebelum dia dimasukan kedalam sel ini.

"Apa yang kau mau? Penghianat?"

Kali ini giliran Midorima yang menyeringai, pemuda itu bahkan tersenyum meremehkan saat mendengar hujaban khusus dari Akashi untuknya.

"Penghianat? Aku bahkan lupa jika kita pernah terlibat hubungan relaksi, Akashi."

Akashi mendengus, muak akan wajah Midorima yang semakin membuatnya kesal, pria yang dulu selalu mengekorinya itu kini menjadi penghianat untuknya. Dirinya yang seorang bangsawan, pangeran penerus keturunan keluarga Akashi kini digantikan oleh sosok Kagami Taiga, pangeran hasil hubungan gelap sang ayah dengan seorang pelacur murahan. Dan kini, Midorima malah berpaling dan menjadi bawahan setia untuk seorang Kagami Taiga.

"Penjilat."

"Berhenti menghujamku, kau sendiri yang melakukan semua ini, jadi terima saja resikonya."

Rantai besi itu bergerak, membuat bunyi berisik menggemah di ruang pengap itu. Midorima semakin tersenyum senang saat melihat Akashi semakin murka.

"Brengsek. Pergi kau...!"

Lelaki berambut Hijau itu kini hanya diam memandang Akashi yang menahan amarah dengan napas menderu.

"Kau bukan lagi bangsawan yang harus ku hormati, ingatlah, kau pendosa."

"Kau dan Taiga itu yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Hentikah...! aku sudah muak, Akashi. Akan aku ceritakan tujuanku kemari, jadi tenanglah sedikit."

Pergerakan Akashi menghilang, di ganti dengan tatapan tajam dari Akashi dan Midorima secara bersamaan. Pria berkacamata itu kini melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Bulan akan terbelah dua sepuluh hari lagi, dan itu adalah fenomena yang hanya terjadi puluhan ribu dalam sekali..."

"Apa urusannya denganku?"

Midorima mendengus. Kakinya beranjak mendekati dinding dingin yang lembab, mengabaikan akan bajunya yang kotor, Midorma bersender dengan santai di sana. Tak jauh dari Akashi di rantai.

"Puluhan ribu tahun dalam sekali, akan ada manusia yang berkekuatan besar, mereka hidup dan berbaur dengan manusia yang lain, bahkan mereka tak menyadari jika mereka memiliki kekuatan besar yang bisa membuat dunia tunduk padanya."

"Sudah kukatakan ini bukan urusanku."

Akashi kembali memberontak, bahkan kini tubuhnya berusaha bergerak mendekati Midorima dan berusaha untuk menggapai si pria berkacamata itu. bunyi berisik dari rantai membuat suara tersendiri di ruangan itu.

"Tenanglah, aku kemari hanya untuk membantu."

Berhenti melakukan pergerakannya, Akashi kini kembali ke tempatnya semula, pria itu menunduk dalam.

"Aku akan meneruskannya. Bangsa kita, _Selkie_ , adalah bangsa terbuang yang hanya bisa hidup di laut, tak banyak waktu kita untuk berada di darat. Kita bukanlah _Mermaid_ atau sebangsanya yang memiliki kekuasan penuh untuk berada dengan bebas di laut dan di agungkan oleh _Poseidon_ , kita hanya sosok anjing laut yang tak pernah dianggap bahkan di toleh oleh dewa laut sekalipun."

Mata dwi warna itu melirik Midorima, pria berkacamata itu menghembus napasnya berat.

"Kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Manusia itu memiliki sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya, dan itu bisa membuat bangsa kita di takuti baik di laut maupun di darat."

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tak pernah lagi memperdulikan bangsa kita. Bukankah bagi kalian aku pendosa?"

Kali ini tatapan Midorima benar-benar lurus menatap mata dwi warna itu dengan tajam. Akashi menyeringai saat melihat wajah Midorima kesal atas ucapannya.

"Jika kau memiliki kekuatan itu, bukan hanya bangsa _Selkie_ yang tunduk padamu, tapi seluruh penghuni laut akan tuduk padamu. Dan kau tahu apa artinya? Kau akan mendapatkan hakmu kembali sebagai penerus tahta _Selkie_ , bahkan _Poseidon_ pun akan tunduk padamu. Kematian ibumu karena kabangkitan mata itu pasti akan dilupakan, dan apa yang selama ini menjadi kesalah pahaman pasti akan terbongkar. Aku tahu, kau tak bermaksud membunuh ibumu, tapi tetap saja, itu matamu. Dan mereka menganggap kau lah yang membunuh sang ratu." Akashi terkejut, bahkan kini pria itu terdiam tak percaya.

"Apa lagi yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"

"Aku tak merencanakan apapun, karena aku tahu kau akan selalu menganggapku penghianat, jadi percuma jika aku berencana buruk padamu, karena kau pasti akan selalu berhati-hati padaku. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar ingin membantumu, sebagai balas budi karena kau sudah mengangkatku menjadi orang kepercayaan kaisar."

Pangeran tampan penerus Akashi itu meremas rantai pengikat tangannya. Teringat akan dirinyalah yang mengangkat Midorima sebagai bawahan kaisar dan menjadi penasehat pangeran.

"Aku hanya punya waktu sedikit sekarang, kau cukup mendengarkan saja apa yang aku katakan, dan bertanyalah setelah aku selesai berbicara."

"Kau tak perlu memerintahku."

"Sudah kukatakan, setatusmu sebagai tahanan, tak akan membuatmu di akui kembali sebagai pangeran."

Akashi kembali merunduk, melihat itu Midorima hanya tersenyum, pria itu tak banyak berubah. Akashi tetaplah sosok yang tak suka di perintah.

"Pedang _Excalibur_ , kau pasti mengenal nama itu?"

"Aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Ya, pedang itu dimiliki raja Arthur dulunya, sosok pedang itu tak pernah diketahui. Di darat pedang itu sungguh luar biasa. Ramalan para pendahulu mengatakan, pedang itu memiliki kekuatan luar biasa jika pemiliknya adalah dari bangsa makhluk seperti kita. Dan pedang itu tak akan terkalahkan jika dikeluarkan secara sukarela dari 'Inangnya' saat pemisahan dua bulan terjadi."

"Inang?"

Midorima mengangguk, secerdas apapun Akashi, Midorima tahu Akashi tak memiliki pengetahuan banyak tentang hal seperti ini.

"Setelah menghilang, _Excalibur_ di percaya tinggal dalam Inangnya, sosok manusia pemilik dirinya. Dan manusia itu hidup bersama kekuatan besar pedang itu didalam dirinya."

"Manusia di bumi ini banyak, bagaimana bisa kita tahu jika dia adalah inang dari _Excalibur_?"

"Kau tertarik ternyata, baiklah. Pembicaraan ini akan semakin menarik jika kau tertarik."

Midorima berjalan mendekati Akashi, merogot saku celananya memamerkan berbagai kunci yang dia punya dan membuka ikatan rantai besi yang mengikat Akashi. Beberapa detik Akashi terkejut akan apa yang dia lihat, Midorima melepaskannya? Sungguhkan?

"Kau melepaskanku? Kau tahu, kau bisa ku bunuh?"

"Membunuhkupun saat ini percuma, aku tahu kau masih membutuhkanku."

Setelah rantai itu terbuka, Midorima mundur beberapa langkah mengamati perilaku Akashi sesaat.

"Akan aku lanjutkan."

"Hmm~ aku akan mendengar."

Midorima tersenyum miring, kali ini kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada mata beriris hijaunya terlihat tajam.

" _Emperor Eye_ mu bisa melihat keberadaan _Excalibur_ sekaligus bisa melihat keberadan _Wendigo_. Dan hanya kau yang memiliki ketahanan ekstra untuk tetap berada di darat sangat lama."

" _Wendigo_?"

"Hmm~ kau harus banyak belajar setelah ini. _Wendigo_ adalah makhluk darat pemakan manusia. Mereka juga memiliki minat kepada pedang _Excalibur_ , memakan manusia yang memiliki pedang itu, sama saja kau memiliki pedangnya bukan? Jadi mendapatkan pedang itu bukanlah perkara yang mudah."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tak berguna jika kita membunuh inang dari pedang itu, kau harus membuatnya mengeluarkan pedang itu dengan suka rela pada saat pemisahan bulan terjadi. Bangsa kita memiliki paras yang rupawan bukan hanya untuk pajangan, jadi gunakan kelebihan kita. Otakmu yang cerdas pasti bisa berfikir apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti. Jika inang itu mati sebelum pedang itu keluar, maka pedang itu akan ikut menghilang."

"Apa kau bodoh...?"

Saling memandang, Midorima tersenyum saat Akashi mengatainya 'bodoh' pria ini benar-benar tak berubah dari mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Apa maksudmu?'

"Jika _Wendigo_ memakan inang sang pedang, bukannya pedang itu akan menghilang juga?"

"Pedang itu akan hidup bersama _Wendigo_. Dan _Wendigo_ yang memakan sang inang akan mati setelah pedang itu dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya, tapi jika pedang itu masih bersamanya, maka kekuatannya sungguh sangat besar."

"Aku mengerti."

"Ada hal yang penting yang harus kau tahu. Kau cukup membuat dia mengeluarkan pedang itu dan tugasmu selesai. Ingat waktumu tak lama, hanya sepuluh hari, lebih dari itu pedang itu tak sekuat apa yang sudah aku ceritakan."

"Aku mengerti, dan aku tak sebodoh itu sampai kau harus mengulang pembicaraan yang sama berkali-kali."

Midorima tersenyum saat Akashi mulai melangkah, kali ini pemuda berkacamata itu melihat Akashi sibuk mencoba membuka ikatan rantai kakinya setelah Midorima memberikan kunci pembuka rantai di kakinya.

"Beberapa cerita selama ini ku dengar, jika inang itu lah yang membuat para pengincar pedang terpikat padanya..."

Akashi kini berjongkok tak menghiraukan perkataan Midorima, bahkan saat pemuda itu mulai berjalan mendekati pintu sel.

"... dan dari cerita-cerita itu, aku dengar mereka yang terpikat akan inang sang pedang, akan mati konyol dengan mengorbankan jiwanya sendiri pada _Wendigo_ entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, kuharap kau tak melakukan hal bodoh."

"Kau tahu, aku bukan makhluk sebodoh dan seidiot Kagami Taiga, aku hanya tak menyangkah kau bisa menjadi bawahan _Selkie_ seidiot dia."

Midorima berbalik badan, seringainya terlihat jelas saat tubuhnya yang disinari bias cahaya yang masuk melalui cela-cela kecil sel .

"Satu info penting untukmu. Inang _Excalibur_ kali ini adalah sosok pemuda yang masih bersekolah, dia dibesarkan dari keluarga biasa dan bernama Furihata Kouki. Cepat temukan dia sebelum _Wendigo_ yang menemukannya. Ingat waktumu hanya sepuluh hari, setelah sepuluh hari kau belum mendapatkan pedang itu. bukan hanya kekuatan pedang itu yang akan menghilang, tapi _emperor eye_ mu yang akan membunuhmu. Pemisahan bulan berdampak buruk dengan mata itu. bukan hanya kebutaan kau akan kehilangan nyawamu."

Akashi diam, dia sungguh tak mengangkah jika _emperor eye_ miliknya memiliki ikatan akan pemisahan bulan, apa maksud pemuda berkaca mata itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pemilik kekuatan besar sepertimu yang memiliki _emperor eye_ tak lah di dapat semata-mata dengan gratis, ada tanggungan besar akan penggunaanya. Mata itu memang tak pernah menunjukan reaksi apapun saat ini selain bisa melihat masa depan. Tapi sesungguhnya kekuatan mata itu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Pemisahan bulan di anggap kiamat bagi makhluk seperti kita apa lagi untukmu. Bukan orang lemah yang tak berdaya yang akan mati saat pemisahan bulan itu terjadi. Tapi makhluk dengan kekuatanlah yang akan mati. Aku? aku tak perlu takut, diriku yang tak bisa apa-apa bukanlah golongan yang akan mati saat pemisahan bulan akan terjadi, tapi kau dan para pemilik yang terlahir dengan kekuatan yang tak di miliki banyak orang lah yang akan mati."

"Tak ada dalam kamus, orang kuatlah yang akan mati terlebih dahulu. Kau ingin berbohong padaku?"

"Sayang, kata-kata itu tak bisa kau pakai saat ini. aku kemari karena aku tahu kau dalam bahaya. Bukan karena aku perduli, aku melakukan ini karena balas budi. Pedang itu bukan hanya bisa membuatmu menduduki tahtamu kembali, tapi juga menyelamatkan hidupmu. Urusanku sudah selesai. Kau bebas sekarang. Pergilah dengan hati-hati, jika kau tertangkap kembali oleh penjaga, kau bisa mati di penggal. Aku sudah mengalihkan penjaga tahanan, tinggal otakmu berfikir untuk dapat keluar dari sini dan naik kedarat."

"Kali ini aku mempercayaimu, jika kau kembali menghianatiku, aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkanmu."

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku kali ini."

.

.

 _Kau dan aku berbeda, meskipun aku berteriak dan memohon,_

 _Hasilnya akan tetap sama, kau bukan manusia,_

 _Kau adalah pedang, takdirku adalah,_

 _Untuk menggunakan dirimu dalam pertarungan_

.

.

Menggeliat ke darat, Akashi memperhatikan dengan hati-hati keberadaannya. Tubuhnya di tarik ke darat, setengah tubuhnya terbalut sirip duyung berbentuk kaki anjing laut, matanya memandang mencari keberadaan manusia yang mungkin saja bisa membahayakannya. Tak mendapatkan tanda keberadaan manusia, pangeran _Selkie_ itu melepas sirip anjing lautnya dan menyembunyikannya di tempat yang aman, kini kaki manusianya terlihat, kaki itu menapak menelusuri pasir pantai, beruntung dia memiliki beberapa pakaian manusia yang dia pakai sebelum perjalanannya ke darat.

Menelusuri setapak demi setapak perjalanannya, kini pria berambut merah itu berdiri dengan wajah datar menatap rumah sederhana yang sekarang tepat berada di depannya, mengatur strategi untuk bisa memuluskan rencananya. Langkah pelan kaki dari arah kiri membuat wajahnya berpaling menemukan sosok pemuda berseragam SMA yang memandangnya bingung. _Emperor eye_ -nya bereaksi, melihat aura ungu kebiruan yang keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

" _Excalibur_?"

"Eh?"

Sang pemuda yang menatap Akashi tak kalah terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata asing keluar dari bibir orang asing yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Pupil sekecil biji pinus itu lurus menatap mata dwi warna milik Akashi, sepersekian detik sesaat kakinya melemas, sungguh, ini kali pertama dia melihat sosok manusia memiliki mata dwi warna secerah pria yang sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Ma-maaf, anda siapa?"

Mengerti jika dirinya adalah orang asing bagi pemuda itu, Akashi berjalan mendekat, pemuda itu berusaha mundur tapi kini kakinya tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri membuat dirinya menghantam aspal, beruntung jalan sedang sepi.

"Akashi Seijuuro. Kau Furihata Kouki?"

Pupil itu mengecil, terkejut saat pria didepannya tahu akan namanya, seingatnya dia tak pernah bertemu pria ini. Furihata Kouki menegakkan dirinya kembali, membersihkan bokongnya yang kotor lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Sa-saya Furihata Kouki, apa saya mengenal anda, Akashi-san?"

Kembali menegakkan dirinya dan berdiri di depan Akashi dengan sedikit gemetar, Furihata melihat raut datar Akashi dengan wajah bingung, kini pria itu maju mendekatinya, tanpa aba-aba Akashi meletakan telapak tangannya di perut Furihata membuat Furihata berjengit kaget merasakan telapak tangan itu menekan lembut perutnya.

"Jadi benar kau inang itu, kita tidak pernah bertemu, tapi ku harap bisa mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Terlonjak kaget, Furihata mundur selangkah membuat telapak tangan Akashi kini menyentuh udara. Akashi menarik tangannya menatap pemuda itu dalam diam, Furihata menunduk malu melihat pria itu terus menatapnya.

"Ah~ kalau begitu salam kenal, Akashi-san."

Ada rasa was-was dalam diri Furihata saat berhadapan dengan Akashi, pemuda itu bahkan menjaga jarak dari Akashi, Akashi hanya diam menatap pemuda itu mulai mundur beberapa langkah kembali.

"Tak perlu takut, Kouki, aku tak akan menyakitimu."

Mengerjab beberapa kali, nama kecilnya dipanggil oleh orang asing, siapa orang ini? dia bahkan terlihat sok kenal dengan Furihata. Akashi kembali berjalan pelan melangkah mendekat, kini tangan itu menyentuh rahang Furihata lembut, Furihata diam saat pemuda itu menutup matanya sambil mengelus rahangnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Kali ini Furihata kembali diam, tak apa-apa? Apa maksudnya. Raut wajah Akashi yang datar terlihat kalut, ada raut wajah khawatir di sana, mata beriris dwiwarna itu membuka lebar melihat cairan merah berbau tembaga yang mengalir dari lubang hidung Furihata.

"Kau sakit parah."

Kini perasaan pemuda berbalut seragam SMA Seirin itu bercampur aduk, bagaimana pemuda asing ini tahu. Rasa dingin yang mengalir dari hidungnya langsung disekat, dan pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat darah yang menempel di jari telunjuknya. Akashi terpanah, pemuda itu tersenyum? Dan Akashi sungguh tak percaya, dengan keadaanya sekarang pemuda itu masih bisa tersenyum.

"Kau melihat aku mimisan, Akashi-san? Maaf, jika terlalu letih aku memang selalu mimisan, ini sudah biasa."

"Kau terlalu mudah untuk kubaca, Kouki. Tak ada yang bisa kau bohongi dariku, dari _emperor eye_ ku. Bahkan kematianmu."

Tubuh Furihata bergetar, pupilnya mengecil, kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dan satu yang dia rasakan untuk terakhir kali sebelum pandangannya memudar, pemuda asing bersurai merah itu terlihat panik.

.

.

 _Ini awal dari tragedi yang tidak terduga,_

 _Telanlah semua serpihan-serpihan palsu yang muncul,_

 _Butiran-butiran merah yang berjatuhan di balik topengmu._

 **(Sembilan hari sebelum bulan benar-benar terpisah)**

.

.

Furihata membuka matanya, mengerang sesaat saat cahaya memasuki retinanya. Irisnya mengecil terkejut akan keberadaan sang ibu yang menatapnya khawatir, kilat sedih dan air mata yang menumpuk di ujung mata membuat Furihata cemas akan terbongkarnya rahasianya selama ini.

"Kouki-kun."

Pelukan hangat sang ibulah yang pertama kali dia dapat, lalu matanya melirik kekiri melihat sang ayah yang juga menatapnya khawatir. Pria dewasa yang memiliki surai serupa dengannya itu kali ini terlihat kacau dengan mata yang super bengkak di bawah matanya.

"Dia tak apa-apa? Hanya kecapaian."

Furihata kini menoleh ke samping sang ayah, melihat seorang dokter muda berambut hijau dan seorang pemuda asing yang dia kenal kemarin berdiri di samping sang pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Beruntung, Akashi-kun menemukanmu terkapar di depan rumah, dia langsung memanggil kami di rumah dan membawamu ke rumah sakit, dan beruntung dokter Midorima-san langsung menanganimu. Kau tak sadar seharian penuh, Kouki."

Furihata menatap Akashi dan Midorima bergantian. Dia bisa melihat Midorima menepuk pundak Akashi sesaat, lalu berbicara berbisik berdua dan berbicara pada ayahnya.

"Dia terlalu letih, usahakan dia terus beristirahat akhir-akhir ini, kalau dia selalu memaksakan diri dia akan kembali pingsan."

"Apa dia benar tak apa-apa dokter?"

Pria dewasa bermarga Furihata yang berdiri di samping sang putra menatap Midorima khawatir, dokter bersurai hijau itu tersenyum lembut lalu menepuk bahu sang kepala rumah tangga itu.

"Percaya dengan saya, dia tak apa-apa. Ah... aku harus berbicara dengan Akashi saat ini."

Furihata Senior mengangguk paham, Akashi berjalan mengekori Midorima sebelum sesaat dia menatap Furihata yang terlihat balik menatapnya. Kedua pemuda itu terus berjalan menjauh dari ruang rawat Furihata, menjauh dan semakin menjauh.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa ke darat dan berakting menjadi seorang dokter."

Midorima menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuknya, pemuda Tsundere itu berjalan dengan mata lurus memandang kedepan begitu pula dengan Akashi.

"Aku tahu kau pasti memanggilku dan membutuhkanku. Akashi-sama. Aku tak punya banyak waktu di sini, tak sepertimu yang memiliki kekuatan untuk berada lama di darat karena mata itu."

Akashi menarik ujung bibir kirinya keatas saat mendengar panggilan untuknya yang sudah lama tak dia dengar dari bawahannya.

"Kau akan menghianati, Kagami Taiga?"

"Untuk saat ini tidak."

Seringai di wajah Akashi semakin terlihat, telapak tangan kirinya menutup satu mata beriris emas miliknya. Mencoba mengingat kembali perasaan aneh yang di dapat saat menyentuh pemuda bernama Furihata Kouki itu.

"Aku melihat kematian di masa depannya. Dan itu tak lama."

Midorima berhenti berjalan membuat Akashi ikut berhenti berjalan dan berdiri bersampingan dengannya. Tubuh tinggi Midorima berbalik lalu menatap Akashi tajam.

"Matamu yang hanya bisa melihat masa depan tak pernah salah, hanya saja ada satu hal yang baru kusadari."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita harus kembali ke laut, aku sudah kehabisan banyak tenaga di sini."

Midorima menghela napas panjang, berada di darat terlalu lama membuatnya sedikit sesak napas. Kini dia kembali berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Tak ada yang tahu jika kedua pemuda tampan yang kini menjadi perbincangan para perawat di rumah sakit itu adalah sosok dari perubahan wujud _Selkie_ menjadi manusia, dan manipulasi otak yang dilakukan Midorima pada manusia di sekitarnya membuatnya bisa hilir mudik masuk kedunia manusia dan berprofesi sebagai apa saja tanpa ada larangan, kecurigaan bahkan tak ada satupun yang mengingat jika sosok Midorima Shintaro bukanlah seorang dokter melainkan sosok dari _Selkie_ , Makhluk setengah anjing laut dan manusia.

.

.

"Shintaro, aku merasa ada yang tak beres pada Furihata Kouki?"

Midorima kini berdiri di laut, memakai kembali kaki anjing lautnya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Akashi.

"Aku menemukan satu info yang mungkin tak bisa kau cerna, tapi kematian Furihata Kouki bukan hanya masa depan untuknya, tetapi masa lalu."

Akashi menatap Midorima tak percaya, kini wajah datar Akashi berekspresi, Midorima sudah menyeret tubuhnya di bibir pantai, beruntung sekali musim dingin seperti ini membuat pantai tak ada pengunjung.

"Kematiannya di masa lalu?"

"Bukan sekali, tapi beberapa kali, dia immortal, selama pedang itu berada di tubuhnya, pemuda itu akan hidup abadi dan kembali lahir setelah kematiannya."

"Rengkarnasi?"

"Bukan, tapi itu tidak salah juga, sedikit berbeda seperti hidup setelah kematian atau mungkin menghilang dan kembali lagi. Sama sepertiku, pemuda itu memanipulasi otak manusia untuk menganggapnya sebagai anak, dan kau tahu sendiri maksud dari ceritaku."

"Dia sama seperti kita?"

"Dia bukan makhluk mitologi. Dia manusia."

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, wajahnya serius memikirkan sesuatu, Midorima tersenyum maklum, wajahnya berpaling lalu tubuhnya kembali menyeret ke laut.

"Aku akan kembali, selesaikan semuanya. Akan ada kejutan untukmu nanti."

"Akan aku lakukan. Dan berhenti memerintahku"

.

.

 _Suara yang berada tepat di sisiku memanggil,_

 _Hanya karena itu, aku merasakan kalau aku akan mencapai tempat itu,_

 _Aku tak bisa mendengar suara itu lagi, tapi._

 _Bisakah kau merasakan aku memanggimu dari tempat itu._

 _Wahai yang terkasih._

 **(Delapan hari sebelum bulan benar-benar terpisah)**

.

.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, bisakah, Akashi-kun menjaga Kouki?"

Mata dwi warna Akashi menatap nyonya Furihata yang tersenyum padanya. pemuda itu menatap Furihata yang sedang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit, mengangguk sabagai raksi, nyonya Furihata tersenyum senang.

"Jaa... terimakasih sebelumnya. Kouki benar-benar beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu."

Perempuan itu melenggang berjalan keluar kamar, hening hanya Akashi dan Furihata saja di dalam ruangan itu. manik dengan iris sekecil biji pinus itu membuka, senyumnya mengembang menatap Akashi senang.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku berbohong. Apa dokter itu temanmu?"

Terkejut, pemuda bersurai merah itu bangkit dari duduknya berjalan mendekati Furihata yang diam memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kau berpura-pura tidur?"

"Aku hanya terbangun saat mendengar ibuku berbicara denganmu, bisa kau jelaskan siapa dokter itu?"

"Kau mengingat, Shintaro?"

"Shintaro? Oh... dokter Midorima? Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan dokter yang menolongku. "

Senyum kecut terukir di wajah Akashi, matanya nyaris senduh lalu tangannya kembali mengepal, kini tangan itu terangkat mengelus helaian surai coklat milit Furihata, gemetar akan reaksi Akashi, Furihata menepis lengan pemuda itu kasar, takut pemuda didepannya kembali membongkar satu lagi rahasianya.

"Jadi ini yang Shintaro katakan? Kau cukup membuatku terkejut. Saat ini, tak ada satu manusiapun yang mengingat Shintaro, bertanyapun pada orang tuamu, kau akan di anggap gila."

Getaran tubuh Furihata tertangkap oleh Akashi, reaksi Furihata membuat pemuda itu mundur dua langkah membiarkan Furihata tersenyum miris.

"Mak... maksdumu Midorima-san hantu?"

Satu alis Akashi naik, kini dia sudah dapat mengetahui banyak tentang pemuda didepannya. Akashi melempar pandang kembali kearah sofa yang tadi di duduki, pemuda itu kembali berjalan kearah sofa duduk di sana dan melihat Furihata yang sekarang sedang berusaha untuk duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Jadi kau sendiri tak tahu siapa dirimu? Aku menyerah, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan selama ini? dan lupakan tentang Shintaro."

Furihata menunduk senduh, pemuda itu sibuk memainkan jemarinya berusaha untuk mencoba mencari kata-kata tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku akan bercerita yang sebenarnya, walau kita baru bertemu aku rasa aku bisa mempercayaimu..."

Akashi menopang sikunya di pegangan sofa, menatap garis wajah Furihata tajam menunggu pemuda itu kembali berbicara.

"... dokter mengatakan aku menderita penyakit kangker otak, dan dia bilang hidupku tak lama, aku benar-benar tak ingin orang tuaku tahu dan melihat mereka bersedih."

Sepersekian detik, Akashi tak percaya apa yang dia dengar, seingatnya matanya tak melihat kematian seperti itu, dia melihat wajah tersenyum Furihata menyucapkan satu kata dan beberapa potongan yang memperlihatkan kematian yang tak pernah terbayang bagi Akashi, tidak... bukan kematian karena sakit.

"Kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Aku berkata jujur."

Kini kepala Furihata tertoleh pada Akashi, pemuda itu meremas selimutnya merasa kesal saat Akashi hanya memberi respon biasa. Menghela napas berat, Akashi kembali memperhatian Furihata dari jaraknya sekarang.

"Aku juga akan berkata jujur, sungguh aku tak bisa berbohong saat ini."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak akan mati dengan cara itu."

Mata Akashi membulat saat melihat sosok mahkluk menyeramkan dengan seringai lebar bergigi taring panjang dengan wajah menyeringai dan air liur yang menetes dari taring runcingnya lalu memeluk tubuh Furihata dari belakang tiba-tiba muncul.

" _Wendigo_?"

"Eh?"

"Menyingkir Kouki...!"

Secepat kilat, Akashi berlari kearah Furihata menarik lengan pemuda itu kuat menyentaknya kedalam pelukan dan menatap makhluk buas itu garang. Furihata tak merespon hanya terkejut saat merasa pelukan Akashi menguat pada pinggangnya, sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan pemuda berambut merah itu padanya?  
" _Selkie_? Hahaha... tak ku sangkah makhluk air sepertimu berada di darat? Ini mengejutkan."

 _Emperor Eye_ Akashi menatap tajam, mahkluk didepannya sekarang terkejut saat menemukan bola mata berlainan warna itu menatapnya.

"Tak aku biarkan kau menyentuhnya..."

"Ho.~ _Emperor eye_? Wajar saja kau bisa mengetahui keberadaanku? _Excalibur_ ini milik kami, _Wendigo_ , bangsa air tak perlu ikut campur dengan keadaan daratan."

Furihata mengerjap semakin panik saat pelukan Akashi semakin mengerat pada tubuhnya, kini kepalanya bersandar pada bahu pemuda itu, bahkan dia bisa merasakan detak jantung dan bau khas pemuda itu. sedikit tak percaya jika pemuda itu berbau amis yang menguat membuat Furihata ingin muntah, tapi mendengar detak jantung Akashi yang memacu kuat, Furihata malah terlihat gelisa apa lagi mendengar Akashi berteriak entah pada siapa? Apa pemuda tampan ini gila?

"Dia milikku, tak akan kubiarkan satupun bangsamu merebutnya."

Wajah Furihata merona merah saat mendengar perkataan itu. posesif, Akashi terlihat posesif padanya, bahkan kini Furihata merasakan Akashi menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam pelukan mereka.

"A-Akashi-san?"

Tak menjawab dan bereaksi, napas Akashi semakin memburu dirasa Furihata, jantung pemuda itu semakin berdetak, dia marah bahkan sangat emosi, Furihata bergetar menyentuh lengan pemuda itu, membalas pelukan Akashi dengan lembut.

"Aa-Akashi-san, kau tak apa-apa?"

Sadar jika dia bersikap aneh, Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, _Wendigo_ yang sekarang menyeringai kearahnya hanya bertepuk tangan senang memberi berbagai reaksi pelecehan padanya, sungguh kesabaran Akashi meluap.

"Aku akan mundur saat ini, tapi ingatkan dirimu untuk jangan mencampuri urusan _Wendigo_ di darat, _Selkie_."

Wujud itu menghilang, di ganti dengan butiran asap pekah yang memenuhi sudut ruangan, yang hanya Akashi bisa melihat.

"Kau benar tak apa-apa?"

Akashi mengangguk, pemuda itu sekarang kembali memeluk tubuh Furihata merasa kehangatan itu kembali melingkupinya Furihata tersenyum lembut.

"Kau harus bertahan sampai pemisahan bulan."

"Eh?"

.

.

 _Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku waktu itu?_

 _Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan?_

 _Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?_

 _Beri tahu aku. Ini dunia kita, kita akan selamanya terperangkap di dunia yang fiksi ini._

 **(Dua hari sebelum bulan benar-benar terpisah)**

.

.

Furihata terhuyung kedepan, terjerembab jatuh dengan tak elit menabrak seorang pejalan kaki. Kini matanya kembali berkunang menatap para pejalan kaki yang menengoknya tak perduli. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri begitu sadar dia masih di tempat umum.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Furihata menegakkan kepalanya, melihat pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum cerah mengulurkan tangannya. Wajahnya tampan dengan tubuh yang profesional.

"Ah? Arigatou."

Furihata menyambut uluran tangan itu, sang pemuda kembali tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Furihata lembut, mata emasnya memandang dengan binar cerah.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya, apa lagi dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini, akan sangat bahaya jika kau berjalan sendiri."

Pemuda itu menarik Furihata untuk berdiri, sesaat Furihata melihat pemuda tampan itu menyeringai dengan seringai mengerikan tapi tak lama hilang membuat Furihata berfikir itu hanya ilusi saja.

"Aku tahu, maaf... ano, namamu?"

"Ah, aku Kise Ryouta. Aku tinggal ya, oh ya... berjalan sendiri itu sangat mengerikan loh, kau bisa dimakan _Wendigo_ nanti."

" _Wendigo_?"

Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, melihat itu Furihata menatap bingung.

"Ah~ lupakan, jaa~ Furihatacchi, sampai bertemu lagi..."

Furihata membelalak kaget saat kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir Kise terdengar di indra pendengarannya bak suara iblis dari neraka, tubunya bergetar, pemuda itu tahu namanya.

"... jaga dirimu baik-baik untuk dua hari lagi sebelum hidupmu berakhir."

Pemuda itu berlalu meninggalkan Furihata yang membatu di tempat.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, Akashi-san?"

Furihata bergemih saat melihat sosok Akashi berdiri di balkon kamarnya menatap ke langit dengan wajah tenang, kini pemuda berambut coklat itu berjalan masuk kekamarnya lalu mengunci kamarnya dan menyusul Akashi berdiri di samping sang pemuda itu.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau mendengar retakan bulan itu."

SQUEAK...

Furihata mengerjab saat mendengar bunyi keras dari luar, dia menengadah melihat ke langit menemukan hal yang tak pernah di lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Bulannya... kembar?"

"Tidak, itu proses pemisahan bulan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Akashi dan Furihata saling menatap, si pemilik rambut merah itu menarik lengan Furihata keras, menarik pinggang pemuda itu dan memeluknya posesif dengan lengan kirinya dan mengangkat dagu Furihata dengan jemari kanannya. Wajah kedua pemuda itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Furihata bisa merasakan napas Akashi yang membentur wajahnya. Mata dwi warna itu bisa melihat wajah Furihata yang bersemu merah dengan mata yang bergerak liar agar tak menatapnya tepat di bola mata dwi warna itu.

"Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, awalnya kukira aku bisa mendapatkan pedang itu dengan mudah, sekarang aku tahu kenapa mereka bisa mati dengan mudah, inang pedang itu terlalu indah untuk di abaikan, tak perduli nanti kau akan menyerahkannya dengan suka rela atau tidak sama sekali, kali ini bukan hanya pedang itu yang kuinginkan, aku juga menginginkan inangnya."

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Furihata, tak ada lumatan, kecupan sayang dengan banyak perasaan yang tersalur di sana. Tak memberontak dan hanya menerima, bahkan kini Furihata bisa merasa gerakan lembut di bibirnya, merasa ciuman itu semakin dalam pemuda berambut coklat itu meremas lengan Akashi keras, sadar jika apa yang dia lakukan sedikit berlebihan pemuda itu melepas kecupannya dan menatap Furihata kembali dengan senyum lembut.

Furihata menunduk malu, tinggi mereka yang tak terlalu jauh membuat Akashi bisa melihat ekpresi Furihata dengan jelas.

"A-apa yang Akashi-san lakukan?"

"Kurasa kau tahu arti ciuman itu?"

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku?"

Akashi tersenyum, matanya kembali beralih menatap keluar jendela, melihat dua bulan yang terlihat kembar. Mata itu memandang dalam membuat Furihata bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang difikirkan pemuda itu.

"Insting, aku bergerak karena instingku ingin melakukannya, dan karena perasaanku menyukainya, kuharap kau tak terlalu idiot untuk terus bertanya apa maksud ciumanku. Aku akan keluar."

.

.

 _Waktu yang aku lewati bersamamu._

 _Berapa banyak waktu dari waktu hidupku?_

 _Dituntun oleh jejak kakimu, aku akan berjalan dengan kedua kakiku._

 _Tempat yang aku capai saat mengejarmu._

 _Aku akan memegang tanganmu sampai tak bisa ku lepas lagi._

 _Di bawah langit yang sama, kita akan pergi berjalan bersama._

 **(Malam pemisahan bulan, waktu akhir.)**

.

.

Membuka kelopak matanya, Furihata mendapatkan sosok pemuda pirang yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya, menatapnya dengan senyum merekah, terkejut akan sosok itu, Furihata bangkit dan menggeser posisinya ke sudut ranjang.

"Maaf mengganggumu."

Sosok pemuda itu menyeringai, menggigil takut, Furihata semakin menempel pada tembok, jemari pemuda pirang itu terjulur mengangkat rahang Furihata dan membuat wajahnya menatap sang pemuda jelas.

"Ka-kau, kau yang kemarin aku temui?"

"Kise Ryouta, kuharap kau tak lupa akan namaku, _Excalibur._ "

Menggigil, Furihata berusaha mendorong pemuda itu kuat, tapi tenaga pemuda itu tak pernah terbayang oleh Furihata. Mendapatkan dirinya melakukan hal sia-sia, Furihata memejang matanya erat saat jemari pemuda itu kini turun ke leher dan mencekik lehernya kuat.

"Akkh, apa yang kau mau?"

"Yang ku ingin adalah _Excalibur_. Keluarkan dia, sebelum malam ini usai."

"Arrgh.. aku tak punya yang kau mau. To-tolong lepaskan aku."

Menyeringai, pemuda itu kini berganti menarik helaian surai Furihata, menariknya keras dan menyeret tubuh itu ke balkon, iris mata Furihata mengecil kala melihat apa yang dia lihat.

"Bulannya terbelah?"

"Pedang itu harus keluar, aku ingin kau keluarkan pedang itu segerah! ikut aku! akan sangat merepotkan jika _Selkie_ yang selalu menjagamu itu kembali dan mendapatkanku menyiksa inang lemah kesayangannya sepertimu."

"Inang?"

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan, hanya erangan yang keluar dari bibir Furihata, pemuda pirang itu menyeretnya keluar dari kamar, menarik surainya keras, membawanya entah kemana dan merasakan jika kesadarannya sudah di ujung.

.

.

Hembusan angin membentur wajahnya, memanggil kesadarannya untuk kembali, matanya mengerjab melihat kini dirinya sudah di dudukan di tepian lantai teratas gedung. Menatap kebawah dan melihat warna warni lampu kota Tokyo beserta kehidupan malamnya yang tak pernah tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun? Akan ada waktu satu jam sampai bulan itu benar-benar terpisah."

Furihata menengok kebelakang, melihat sosok mahkluk dengan wajah monster bergigi taring dan berliur berdiri sambil menatap matanya yang terlihat berkilat penuh dengan hawa membunuh. Ingin berdiri hanya diurungkan saat melihat kakinya yang sudah menjuntai ke bawah, dia akan mati, mati di bunuh sang monster atau mati menghantam aspal di bawah sana. Tak ada pilihan, dia memang pasti akan mati.

"A-aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku, aku hanya manusia biasa, kumohon lepaskan aku."

Monster itu tersenyum senang, air liurnya menetes ke lantai gedung, tangan berkuku tajamnya mencengkram bahu Furihata keras, kini tangan itu menarik bahu Furihata ke belakang, menghantam tubuh pemuda itu ke lantai atap dengan keras, Furihata merasa bahunya nyilu dan sakit mungkin juga patah.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan melihatmu mati berlahan, atau mungkin sekaligus melihat ekspresi wajah _Selkie_ berambut merah itu saat aku menyantapmu."

"Akashi-san?"

"Hoo~ jadi nama _Selkie_ itu, Akashi? Hebat sekali, kau bahkan mengenal nama monster itu."

"Monster?"

Furihata beringsut mundur saat sosok itu berjalan mendekat, kembali dilihatnya monster itu tertawa puas.

"Ya... pria yang kau sebut, Akashi itu sama sepertiku, dia juga monster yang sedang mengincar apa yang ada di dalam tubuhmu itu..."

Sosok itu menunjuk perut Furihata dengan kuku runcingnya, Furihata semakin menyeret tubuhnya mundur, takut jika kuku itu akan merobek perutnya dan mencincang isinya.

"... kau memiliki sesuatu yang sedang kami incar, hanya saja dia berusaha mendapatkannya dengan cara lain, aku tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi tujuan kami sama, pedang _Excalibur_ , pedang itu harus kami miliki saat proses pemisahan bulan terjadi. Aku tak peduli walau tubuhku harus hancur, tapi pedang itu milik kami, bangsa _Wendigo_."

Kuku runcing itu terangkat ke awang mengayun tepat di pundak Furihata, pemuda itu memejam matanya pasrah, pasrah jika memang dia akan mati sekarang, baru juga dia menutup matanya dirasakan keheningan, tak ada rasa sakit atau bahkan erangan. Yang didengar hanya bunyi debaman keras tak jauh darinya terduduk.

Kini kelopak mata itu terbuka mendapatkan sosok pria berambut merah memandangnya dengan sosok pria berambut hijau yang berdiri di samping. Tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu penuh sisik, dia berbau amis yang tajam begitu juga si pemuda berambut hijau.

"Akashi-san."

"Menyingkir lah Kouki."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Pergerakan Akashi terasa tertahan, kini kedua mata berbeda warna itu memandang Furihata tak percaya. Tangannya mengepal dan wajahnya menunduk dalam, sosok monster di depan sana berdiri sambi terlihat menyeringai memandang ketiga pemuda didepannya. Bunyi 'Squek' dari pemisahan bulan terus terdengar, tapi seolah tak di indahkan oleh keempat makhluk itu.

"Dia adalah pangeran _Selkie_ , mahkluk mitologi setengah anjing laut dan manusia, dan kau..."

Telunjuk sang pemuda bersurai hijau mengarah ke arah Furihata, wajah pemuda itu terlihat ketakutan, dia kembali mundur saat Midorima Shintaro menatapnya tajam.

"...inang dari _Excalibur_ , kurasa sudah waktunya kau mengeluarkan pedang itu."

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa, siapa kalian? Apa itu _Excalibur_ , dan _Selkie_? _Wendigo_? Siapa kalian? Kenapa... kenapa kalian mengincarku?"

Furihata mencoba berdiri hanya saja kini dia kembali terjatuh, Akashi menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah senduh. Dia menepuk pundak Midorima sesaat menatap pemuda berkacamata itu dalam, seolah mengerti, Midorima mengangguk.

"Kouki, maaf, aku menipumu..."

Jemari Akashi terangkat, menekan lembut kearah perut Furihata, mata dwi warna dan iris sekecil biji pinus itu bertatap, ada gejolak aneh dirasa oleh kedua makhluk berbeda dimensi itu.

"... aku membutuhkan pedang itu, tapi sepuluh hari yang aku lalui membuatku mengerti, aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari pedang itu. aku tak perduli harus terbuang dari bangsaku atau terbunuh oleh mata ini, yang penting bagiku, hiduplah untukku."

"Akashi-san?"

"Tetaplah di sini, mahkluk itu akan sangat buas."

"Jika kau tak mendapatkan pedang itu, kau akan mati, Akashi. Kuingatkan itu kembali. Menang melawan _Wendigo_ pun percuma, mata itulah yang akan membunuhmu, tapi jika kau mendapatkan pedang itu, bukan hanya _Wendigo_ , nyawa bahkan kedudukanmu akan terselamatkan. Dan... kurasa kau tak sejenius yang aku pikir. Aku sudah mengatakan jika kau harus berhati-hati."

Akashi menoleh kebelakang, melihat Midorima yang menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Aku sekarang tahu mengapa para pemburu pedang itu mati konyol, tapi walau begitu, aku tak bisa lari dari kenyataan jika akupun salah satu dari mereka saat ini."

Akashi bangkit menatap monster didepannya tajam, pemuda itu bergerak cepat, mencengkram leher sang monster itu kuat dan melambungkannya ke angkasa lalu menghantam atap beton gedung bertingkat sepuluh itu keras. Sang monster kembali menggeram merasa wajahnya yang pertama berciuman dengan beton keras.

"Aku tak menyukaimu menyentuh Kouki, tak tahu seberapa penting pedang itu bagi kedua bangsa kita, tapi menyakitinya sama saja kau ingin kubunuh."

Kembali, pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan dengan ritme pelan, Midorima hanya menatap mantan atasannya itu dalam diam, menikmati detik demi detik apa yang dilakukan pemuda berambut merah itu pada sang monster. Tapi kini matanya melirik sang 'Inang' melihat tubuh itu menggigil, dia berjalan mendekat, berjongkok tepat didepan sang 'Inang' lalu mengamati tubuh pemuda itu.

"Dia kehilangan kendali, aku tak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, bahkan setelah kematian sang ibu."

Furihata kini beralih menatap Midorima. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu tak berekspresi hanya berusaha menatap pemuda didepannya dalam.

"Kematian ibu?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang dipertahankan Akashi darimu, kau hanya sosok yang sudah mati dan hidup kembali, manusia sepertimu tak pantas di pertahankan olehnya yang sudah tahu jika akan mati sesaat lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, Midorima-san?" menghela napas, Midorima menutup kedua matanya berusaha berfikir untuk memulai pembicraan pada pemuda itu disaat Akashi sibuk mengurusi sang monster di depan sana.

"Kedua mata Akashi bukanlah mata biasa, pemisahan bulan berdampak buruk pada mata itu, ya itu kematian. Dia adalah pangeran yang di buang oleh bangsanya sendiri karena mata itu mengontrol dirinya dan membunuh ibunya tanpa kesadaran. Cara terbaik untuk menghentikan itu adalah dia harus memiliki pedang _excalibur_ , dan pedang itu ada pada tubuhmu. Sayang sekali Akashi terpesona terlalu dalam denganmu, dan tak bisa mengambil pedang itu, jika dia mengambilnya kau akan hancur dan musnah, itu sebab Akashi tak ingin kau menghilang."

"Jadi maksudmu Akashi-san akan mati?"

"Lebih dari mati, dia akan musnah."

Furihata diam, Midorima membelalak kaget saat lengan berkuku runcing menancap ke pundak Furihata, pemuda itu langsung melayang dengan Windigo yang mengangkat tubuhnya tak memijak ke tanah, dia meringis kesakitan.

"Kouki..."

"Furi..."

"Hah~ aku mendapatkannya, cih... kau benar-benar mematahkan tulang-tulang rusukku, _Selkie_ , tapi tak apa, ayo kita lihat seberapa lama pemuda itu bisa bertahan. Kita mulai dari mana? Kepala? Ya... aku akan memakan kepala ini terlebih dahulu."

BUAAKK..

Satu tendangan kuat mengenai rahang sang monster, membuat Furihata terbanting kembali ke beton tak jauh dari monster itu berpijak, menatap garang pada Midorima, monster itu menendang Furihata dengan ganas membuat pemuda itu terseret di pembatas gedung.

"Aku akan membunuhnya, persetan dengan pedang itu."

Kembali Furihata di angkat tinggi, kini tubuhnya mengayung di udara, menatap kebawah melihat kembali keramaian kota Tokyo. Kali ini tak ada toleransi lagi, dia pasti akan mati.

"Biarkan aku memakannya, atau kita tak akan mendapatkan pedang itu sama sekali dan pemuda ini akan mati dengan sia-sia."

"Dia kekal, tak akan mati walaupun kau jatuhkan dari ketinggian itu."

"Tapi, pangeran Selkie itulah yang akan mati jika 'Inang' ini menghilang dan kembali lagi entah kapan, aku benar bukan?"

Akashi maju beberapa langkah, dia menatap Furihata yang menggigil dengan wajah ketakutan. Akashi bisa melihat pemuda itu bahkan menangis, dia tak tegah, tak pernah tega melihat pemuda yang beberapa hari ini menjadi begian dari hidupnya menderita.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!"  
"Aku bisa membuangnya dari sini lalu menyantapnya di udara. Ah~ itu ide yang bagus bukan. Jaa~"

Monster itu raib bersama Furihata yang di jatuhkan bebas dari gedung bertingkat sepuluh itu, tak berfikir panjang, pemuda berambut merah itu ikut terjun membuat Midorima menatap tak percaya, lelaki berkacamata itu berlari ke pembatas gedung lalu kini kepalanya menengadah melihat pemisahan bulan yang hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi.

20 detik...

Midorima bisa melihat tubuh Akashi mulai menghilang berubah menjadi butiran pasir, pemuda itu tercengah tak percaya.

"Dasar bodoh, cinta benar-benar membutakanmu, Akashi, kau bukan hanya mati, tapi tubuhmu juga akan menghilang. Idiot."

19 detik...

"Akashi-san... tubuhmu."

18 detik...

"Aku akan membunuhmu brengsek, dan jangan sentuh Kouki-ku."

17 detik...

"Akashi-san."

Akashi bisa melihat Furihata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tubuhnya, pedang itu keluar dari mulutnya, menatap tak percaya, tubuh mereka yang terus meluncur ke bumi membuat Akashi bisa melihat sosok Furihata terlihat sama dengannya, jemari kakinya terlihat menghilang diganti dengan butiran pasir yang terus berterbangan di bawa angin. Pedang itu melayang kearahnya.

"Kumohon, jangan Kouki."

"Inikah _Excalibur_ yang kalian inginkan? Bunuh dia, dan hiduplah lebih lama, aku menyukai Akashi-san."

10 detik...

"Ini akhir hidupmu."

Pedang itu menancap ke sisi jantung sang monster membuatnya jatuh lebih cepat menghantam aspal di bawah. Furihata tersenyum puas, menggapai tubuh Akashi yang berada tak jauh darinya akan terhempas. Jemari itu saling bertautan Akashi bisa merasa pelukan hangat dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya?" Furihata kembali tersenyum

"Aku akan mati bersamamu. Senyuman ini lah yang kulihat di masa depan kematianmu."

Satu kecupan tercipta, kedua pemuda itu membagi rasa sayang mereka lewat kecupan, memperdalam setian gerakan yang mereka lakukan, tahu jika ini akhir cerita mereka, semua akan berakhir, dan cinta mereka akan mereka bawa sampai kematian. Sepuluh hari dimana Akashi mengerti, jika cinta tak bisa mereka tukar dengan apapun didunia, dan Furihata juga memahami, kehidupan tak ada yang abadi termasuk kehidupannya dan cintanya. dan satu pelajaran untuk Midorima, orang sejenius Akashi pun akan terlihat idiot hanya karena sebuah cinta.

1 detik...

Tubuh keduanya menghilang dengan hembusan angin yang membawa butiran debu berterbangan membawa satu ceria jika di sini dua mahkluk berbeda alam pernah bertemu dan terikat, monster itu terbakar dengan pedang _Excalibur_ yang juga berubah menjadi abu. Biarkan pedang itu kembali menjadi sebuah mitos tentang keberadaannya, mungkin suatu saat nanti pedang itu akan benar-benar muncul di dunia yang terlalu kejam ini, dan biarkan cerita-cerita tentang mahkluk-mahklum seperti mereka kembali menjadi mitologi saja, Midorima bersumpah ini kali terakhir dia berada di dunia manusia, kelihatannya bangsa _Selkie_ memang di ciptakan untuk selalu hidup di bawah air. Menentang alampun tak berguna. Dan lihatlah bulan, dia kembali keseperti semula, mungkin ratusan tahun atau ribuan tahun lagi akan terjadi pemisahan bulan kembali.

.

.

END

 **A/N**

 **Terlalu panjang? Terlalu membosankan? Dan terlalu aneh? Ah... sudahlah... FF ini terinspirasi dari Manga ' Rust Blaster' karena tema Vampir sudah sangat greget, jadi saya coba untuk mengganti dengan makhluk mitologi dua negara. Untuk Wendigo, Selkie, dan Excalibur. Kalian bisa mencarinya di Wiki atau om Google.**

 **Suka? Silahkan repyu^^**

 **Gak suka? Silahkan kritik, gak terima Flame...**

 **Cuma mau numpang lewat? Terserah...**

 **Repyu please^^**

 **^Micky_Milky^**


End file.
